Hate You?
by ellenemi
Summary: Life in TC is alway's interesting, particularly when one of transgenic leader's 'supposedly' hate's the other. MA


Disclaimer: I don't own them Jim does.  
  
**Hate You!**  
  
_By EMI_

They'd been holed up inside Terminal City now for six months; during which time more and more transgenics had come out of the wood work, and jumped the perimeter fences into TC.  
  
Original Cindy, Logan and Sketchy, had all returned to their homes the day the transgenics raised Joshua's flag. The whole hand holding scene with Logan was the straw that broke the proverbial camels back as far as Max was concerned.  
  
The police presence had started to dwindle off, and the Seattle public seemed to be getting used to the Manticore Transgenics; although there were still anti-transgengenic protestors outside TC's gates and the Reverend Terry Caldwell was still spouting his usual drivel at any given opportunity, however for the most part everything seemed to be settling down.  
  
As for the Transgenics themselves well life was always interesting…

* * *

Alec reluctantly dragged himself out of his bed, in order to face the dismal grey morning light, and shuffled into his equally grey and depressingly cold bathroom, while nursing the mother of all hangovers.  
  
"Note to self, next time Mole offers you some of his rotgut, just say no!" Alec grimaced to himself as he glanced into the bathroom mirror and saw his slightly haggard expression.  
  
Twenty minutes later he emerged from his apartment feeling slightly more transgenic and a hell of a lot less than human.  
  
Making his way towards headquarters Alec's sensitive hearing picked up the sounds of raised voices and the usual cacophony of noises that assaulted him as he neared the entrance, "Are the lovely melodious music that is Max", he muttered to himself, as he walked inside only to be met by a glare from the woman herself.  
  
Max turned to glare at Alec as he stepped through the doorway into HQ; 'Where the hell has he been, he's goddamn late.!'  
  
"Where the hell have you've been", she yelled while stalking towards him with hands on hips, and a pissed off expression on her face.  
  
"Well good morning to you to Maxie, I see you got out on the right side of the bed as usual", was the cheerful reply.  
  
Unfortunately for Alec, this was perhaps the wrong tone of voice to have taken with Max this morning; because she growled, grabbed one of Mole's doughnuts from his plate on the table and threw it at Alec; who caught it with a flourish, bit into it and while he licked the jelly from his lips, looked up from beneath his ludicrously long eyelashes, gave a little sexy smirk and said "Jelly, my favourite. Thanks Max."  
  
Max's reply was a muttered "Asshole", as she turned on her heel glared at every male transgenic that happened to be in the vicinity and stomped her way up the stairs and into her office.  
  
Alec just looked innocently around him, at the other occupants of the room, shrugged and asked what he'd done now.

* * *

Max slammed the door behind her as she stepped through into her office. "God-damn asshole", she grouched to the empty room, "Does the idiot purposely go out of his way to annoy me?", Max conjured up an image of the aforementioned offender, and glowered darkly at the memory that as always, was brought to the forefront of her mind…  
  
_She'd walked straight into his apartment, as she was usually used to doing; making a beeline for the couch, where she could see a figure sleeping. Pulling back the blanket's covering Alec, Max was confronted by a sleepy eyed Asha instead. 'what the hell!'.  
  
"Oh hey, Max", was the blonde's greeting.  
  
Staring in shock for a brief second Max turned around at the sound of a door being opened. Max was further disturbed to see a half naked Alec, wearing nothing more than a blue towel and a smile, emerging from a steam enshrouded bathroom…  
_  
"Oh God!", Max moaned to herself. That image had haunted her dreams for the past year or so; and tormented her during her heat cycle's; Only O'C locking her in their apartment, and the thousand or so cold showers she'd taken had prevented her from jumping on her 'Baby', riding to Alec's and then riding him for all he was worth. "Urgh!...he's so, so…urgh!", she threw her hands up in disgust as she walked towards her desk, and promptly flung herself into the awaiting chair. "God!... I hate him!", Max muttered as she slowly, repeatedly started to bang her head against the wooden desktop.

* * *

Alec stood outside Max's office silently debating with himself, about the merits of entering to inform her about the housing shortage that TC was facing. Or whether it might be more preferable to go find the pretty blonde X5, who'd spent most of last evening quietly flirting with him; during Mole's little unveiling of his new batch of homebrewed rotgut.  
  
Silently sighing to himself, whilst rubbing the back of his neck; Alec figured he might as deal with Max, because either way he was sure to be on the receiving end of one of Max's oh so delicate punches.  
  
Not bothering to knock on the door, he sauntered straight into Max's lair.  
  
"What the hell do you want Alec?", she practically growled at him, "Can't you see I'm busy". Alec just rolled his eyes in response.  
  
"Geeze Max, that's some friendly greeting you've got goin' on; Why don't you just get straight to the point and say you're 'gonna kick my ass'". Balling her hands into fists, Max smiled sweetly at Alec, making him uneasily shuffle his feet, before saying in the most saccharine voiced way possible "Bite Me! Now what do you want?".  
  
From the moment Alec had stepped into her office, Max had been aware of him. Not that, that was an unusual occurrence in any way; because since the minute he'd crow-barred his way into her life; she'd been hyper aware of his presence.  
  
It didn't matter where she was or what she was doing, she somehow instantly knew whenever he was in her vicinity.  
  
However this was different.  
  
This was primal.  
  
This was a hair raising, toe-curling, stomach-churning…  
  
Awareness.  
  
And unfortunately it signified what Max had ruthlessly been trying to ignore for the past few days.  
  
Sometime within the next few hours her heat cycle, was going to hit her… hard!  
  
Tightly balling her hands into fists; Max had to fight to control her urge to grab him by the front of his shirt, pull him towards her, yank his head down, lick his neck and inhale his scent.  
  
Consciously Max was aware that they were having a conversation; that sound was coming from both his mouth and her own.  
  
But if anybody had actually asked her what they were discussing, she would have been hard-pressed to remember.  
  
Because her actual thought process was conjuring up scenarios where those lusciously, lickable lips of his could be put to better use.

* * *

As Alec stood staring at Max, and listening to her usual diatribe of insults and cutting remarks, he felt his nose begin to tickle; unconsciously twitching it in response he inhaled, and was hit by the most, sweetest of scents… It smelled of honeysuckle and cherries, along with a hint of cat a touch of leather and… Max!  
  
The instant he recognised the scent his body began to react to it. He could feel a tightening in his pants and felt his heartbeat speed up a notch. "Max", his voice sounded unusually deep to his ears, "Max…you need to go back to your place… now!", the last part practically coming out as a cross between a growl and an order.  
  
Max knew the moment Alec realised she was hitting her cycle. She literally watched as his pupils dilated to black, and his nostrils flared as her body began to emit its pheromones. Max was no fool; she knew she had to get her ass out of that room and back to her small apartment. However with her heat hitting her earlier than even she'd expected it would; she just didn't know whether that was actually going to be possible.  
  
'Why the fuck isn't she moving', Alec thought; while in the same instant his mind showed him numerous images of exactly just how he'd like Max to move. Internally groaning he shifted his stance slightly, to accommodate the growing hard-on that had suddenly sprung to attention. "Max", he growled, as unconsciously he started to move towards where she was still seated behind her desk. "You… really… need… to… leave", he told her as he practically bit off each word.  
  
Unfortunately or fortunately depending on you point of view, Mole chose that precise moment to barge into the room blathering on about the uselessness of the X-series in general, and the fact that he was running low on cigars.  
  
In return he was greeted by two heavy lidded, dark eyed transgenics, whose bodies were tensed to spring; whether at him or each other he wasn't sure. But either way he quickly backed out of the room, before they made up their minds.  
  
Neither Max or Alec were aware of Mole hastily leaving the room, and loudly informing the motley collection of transgenics, transhumans and nomilies that made up HQ's day shift, to build some barricades and prepare for the fall out from the approaching confrontation between Terminal City's two illustrious leaders. Because they were too focused on each other, and the pheromones that were permeating the air…  
  
"Alec", Max breathed as sliding out of her seat, she slinked towards him, in an unconscious emulation of his own movements. "Alec… I don't think I can". Max practically purred as she spoke; at the same time that she reached him.  
  
Giving into the urge that she'd been fighting since he'd walked into her office; in fact since he'd walked into her cell back at Manticore. Max reached up on tip-toes breathed in the unique scent that was Alec, all cat and man, and just that hint of leather…  
  
And slowly licked along his neck, and up to the sensitive area behind his ear; before lightly nipping at his earlobe.  
  
In response to her ministrations, she felt an almost imperceptible purr rumble in his chest; as a low groan erupted from between his lips.  
  
At that sound an almost catlike grin, graced her delicate features, just before she found herself trapped between his hard body and her desk.  
  
The moment Max reached him, All thoughts of convincing her to leave; to go back to her apartment fled.  
  
The instant he felt her warm breath along his neck, his conscious mind shut down.  
  
The second her teeth nipped at his ear, he threw her down on her desk.  
  
"Oh God…Max", was all Alec managed to get out before he attacked her lips, as his hands slipped beneath the flimsy material of her shirt to graze against soft warm flesh; before ripping the material from her body.  
  
Max was in heaven; as she fervently returned Alec's kisses and arched her body to his touch; as his large cool hands traced magic across her abdomen and her aching breasts. The logical part of Max knew she shouldn't be doing this.  
  
More importantly she shouldn't be doing this with Alec. A low moan made it's way passed her lips, as Alec removed his tongue from her mouth, and made his way down her throat to bite gently at the joining between her shoulder and her neck.  
  
'God she tastes so sweet', was the thought that was repeating itself in Alec's mind, as his lips licked and nipped their way down her throat. The moment he bit Max's shoulder, a long low moan of pleasure escaped her lips, at the same time as she wrapped her legs around his waist; dragging a groan of his own from his chest.

* * *

Outside in TC's headquarters', several confused looking transgenic's were awaiting the usual explosion of raised voices, breaking furniture and the slamming of an office door that usually signified the daily foreplay between their two volatile leaders.  
  
Oh there was definitely the sound of furniture receiving it's last rites; and there had originally been the sound of voices raised in argument. But something had changed; now there was a rhythmical banging that had some of the more sensitive of hearing blushing; as well as a few well placed moans, deep groans and an**_…"Oh my God… Alec",_** that was screamed at the top off a pair of transgenically designed lungs; followed quickly by a **_"Max!",_** and then all was quiet.  
  
The silence remained until it was broken by Mole, "Well its about damn time", he growled as he chomped down on his cigar; while like all the other male occupants of the room trying to discreetly keep his lower body hidden, behind some strategically placed furniture.

* * *

Several hours later Max gently ran her fingers through Alec's tousled hair; as he quietly slumbered against her breast. 'So that was Alec huh!', she mused to herself. But as soon as this thought ran through her head, it was followed by all the other thoughts that usually accompanied her musings about Alec.  
  
And again as usual these musings were conflicted.  
  
"I still hate you, y'know", she sighed. "I still hate the way you annoy me, and the way you know when something's bugging me, even though no one else does", Max murmured to herself as she gently kissed his sweat dampened brow. "And I really hate the way, you make me smile, even though I know you've done something that has seriously pissed me off".  
  
She felt Alec shift slightly, and glancing down she found herself staring into a pair of twinkling green eyes, that were watching her in a way that only he ever did.  
  
Alec was really, really comfortable where he was. He was warm and content, and listening to the steady heartbeat that was beneath his ear. "I still hate you y'know", he heard Max whisper. And he felt a part of his heart freeze at those five little words, and his body suddenly became numb with pain. 'Of course she hates you; what you actually thought making love to her, even if it was during her heat, would make her change he opinion of you', he thought to himself.  
  
After a long while it started to register in his numb mind that Max was still talking to herself; and that she was stroking her hands through his hair, and down along his spine. But it wasn't until he felt the gentle brush of her lips against his brow; that the numbness started to fade from his body, and his heart un-froze; that he tuned back into what she was saying "-hate the way you make me smile, even though I know you've done something that has seriously pissed me off".  
  
Max's speech was gentle and quiet; a tone of voice that she'd only ever used with him on one other occasion; when she'd told him about Ben. Shifting slightly he raised his head and was met by Max's soulful brown eyes looking back at him, watching him with the same expression in the them that had usually only been reserved for Logan; and had only ever been sent in his direction once.  
  
"So," he started, "You…er hate me then Max?", he asked hesitantly. Max smiled at him, and said "Yeah Alec, I really, really hate you". Leaning down Alec brushed his lips against her's, smiled softly and said, "I really hate you too Maxie".  
  
"You do?", Max asked him with an almost inaudible catch in her voice. "Yeah Maxie, I really, really do", he told her as her kissed her ear. "I've always hated you", he whispered.  
  
Max shivered slightly at his words; placing her hand on his cheek and smiling softly to herself, as he unconsciously leaned into her touch, she murmured "Good, cause' I'm planning on hating you with every fibre of my body, for a very long time."  
  
Alec chuckled into her neck, where he was delicately nibbling at her skin, "Okay, well I think you need to show me again, just exactly how much you hate me".  
  
"Idiot", Max giggled as she slapped his shoulder, "I'm so gonna-", but Alec cut off any further words from Max with a well placed kiss, that left both transgenics breathless… but only for a moment.

* * *

As the two leaders of TC, got down to the business of hating each other, the residents of Terminal City, got down to the business of living through another day in a broken world; while making sure that the new shift change of transgenic's in HQ had an unlimited supply of earplugs. 


End file.
